Episode 9167 (19th May 2017)
Plot Billy hears that Drew has taken a turn for the worse. He gives Todd a hard time for pretending to care. Kate spots Johnny talking to a mystery blonde outside Victoria Court. Put up to it by Nathan, Mel tries to get Bethany to change her plans but finds her set on going to the wedding fayre. Leanne starts to wonder if she did the right thing when Nick makes out that she's a bad mother for risking prison to save Peter's neck. Rosie joins forces with Adam as he sets out to prove that Daniel was Ken's attacker. Jenny organises Underworld's 20th anniversary party. Kate offers the bistro to lay on the food. Bethany turns up at No.8, expecting to meet Sarah there, but finds she's already set off. Nathan intercepts her at the bus stop and tells her that Ian Yardley wants to see her this afternoon. She goes off with him. Aidan reserves a hotel room for him and Maria. Leanne accidentally locks herself out of the flat with Oliver still inside and has to summon Nick to open the door. Sarah is annoyed when Bethany doesn't turn up at the fayre and assumes it's Nathan's doing. Bethany makes herself glamorous for Ian as Nathan goes off to fetch him. Knowing what's expected of her, Bethany makes herself drunk while she waits. Adam and Rosie don't find anything incriminating in Daniel's room and are thrown out of the bistro when Robert catches Rosie rooting through Daniel's locker. Audrey reminds Billy that Todd has painful memories of fatherhood and suggests he cuts him some slack. Aidan agrees to hold the party at the bistro. Kate goes into the office to collect the deposit money and takes a call from Aidan's hotel confirming the booking. She assumes that "Mr. Connor" is Johnny and that he's cheating on Jenny with the blonde. Sarah turns up at Nathan's and finds Bethany alone, scantily-clad and plastered. As they argue, Bethany suddenly passes out on the sofa. Kate tells Aidan and Eva that Johnny is seeing another woman. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate suspects Johnny of having an affair when she spots him leaving Victoria Court with a woman; Leanne's day goes from bad to worse when she finds herself locked out of the flat leaving Oliver inside; Sarah is horrified to find Bethany passed out on the sofa; and Billy worries for Summer's future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,540,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes